Giancarlo Esposito
Giancarlo Giuseppe Alessandro Esposito est un acteur américain connu pour ses rôles dans les films Usual Suspects, The King of New York ou encore le rôle de Gustavo Fring dans la série Breaking Bad. Biographie Giancarlo Esposito est né à Copenhague d'un père italien et d'une mère afro-américaine. Son père vient de Naples et travaillait en tant que charpentier et machiniste. Sa mère était une chanteuse d'opéra. La famille Esposito vivait en Europe jusqu'à ce qu'elle déménage à Manhattan alors que Giancarlo était âgé de 6 ans. Filmographie Cinéma *1977 : Et Salammbo ? : Voix *1979 : Le Vainqueur : Adolescent Porto-ricain *1981 : '' Harold Becker : J.C. Pierce'' *1983 : '' Un fauteuil pour deux'' : Compagnon de cellule #2 *1983 : Changes at the Last Minute : Julio *1984 : Cotton Club: Bumpy Hood *1985 : Recherche Susan désespérément : Street Vendor *1986 : Maximum Overdrive : Joueur de jeux vidéos *1987 : Heartbeat (vidéo) : Membre de gang #1 *1987 : Sweet Lorraine : Howie *1988 : Classe tous rires : ''Julian *1989 : ''Do the Right Thing : Buggin Out *1990 : The King of New York : Lance *1990 : Mo' Better Blues : Main gauche avec dentelle au piano *1991 : Harley Davidson et l'homme aux santiags : Jimmy Jiles *1991 : Une nuit sur terre : YoYo *1992 : Bob Roberts : Bugs Raplin *1992 : Malcolm X : Thomas Hayer *1993 : Amos et Andrew : Reverend Fenton Brunch *1994 : Fresh : Esteban *1994 : Benders : Jack *1995 : Kla$h : Stoney *1995 : Usual Suspects : Jack Baer, FBI *1995 : Smoke : Homme de l'OTB #1, Tommy *1995 : Reckless : Host Tim Timko *1995 : The Keeper : Paul Lamont *1995 : La Tabagie en folie : Tommy Finelli *1995 : Où sont les hommes ? : David Matthews *1996 : California : Homme riche / Marlou *1996 : Loose Women : Styliste #2 *1997 : The Maze : Henry Kunitz *1997 : The People : Anthony Rivera *1997 : Rien à perdre : Charlie Dunt *1997 : Trouble on the Corner : Darryl *1998 : La Machine magique de Charlie : M. Peavey *1998 : L'Heure magique : Reuben Escobar *1998 : Phoenix : Louie *1998 : Lulu on the Bridge : Black (DVD scène coupée) *1998 : Where's Marlowe ? : Blind Man *1999 : Big City Blues : Georgie *2000 : Josephine : Spike *2001 : Monkeybone : Hypnos *2001 : Piñero : Miguel Algarin *2001 : Ali : Cassius Clay, Sr. *2003 : Ash Tuesday : Karl *2003 : Blind Horizon : J.C. Reynolds *2004 : Noise : Hank *2004 : A Killer Within : Vargas *2004 : Doing Hard Time (vidéo) : Capt. Pierce *2005 : I Will Avenge You, Iago ! : Director *2005 : Back in the Day (vidéo) : Benson Cooper *2005 : Hate Crime : Detective Esposito *2005 : Chupacabra Terror (vidéo) : Dr Peña *2005 : L'Impasse - De la rue au pouvoir (vidéo) : Little Jeff *2005 : Dérapage : Detective Church *2006 : Vacances sur ordonnance : Senator Dillings *2006 : SherryBaby : Officer Hernandez *2007 : Feel the noise : Roberto *2011 : Rabbit Hole : Auggie, le compagnon de Izzy, musicien *2011 : S.W.A.T Fire Fight : Inspecteur Hollander *2012 : Alex Cross : Daramus Holiday *2014 : Poker Night : Bernard *2014 : Le Fils de Batman : Ra's al Ghul (voix) *2015 : La Terre Brûlée : Jorge *2016 : Money Monster : Capitaine Marcus Powell *2016 : Le Livre de la Jungle : Akela *2017 : The Long Home *2017 : Okja : ''Franck Dawson *2018 : Le Remède Mortel : Jorge Télévision *1981 : ''The Gentleman Bandit : Jamie *1982 : Haine et Passion : Clay Tynan (1982-1983) *1984 : Deux flics à Miami (1 épisode) : Luther *1985 : Go Tell It on the Mountain : Elisha *1985 : Finnegan Begin Again : Intruder *1986 : Rockabye : Marcus *1986 : Roanoak : Simon Fernandes *1993 : Relentless: Mind of a Killer : Arthur Sistrunk *1993 : Simple Justice : Kenneth Clark *1993 : Bakersfield P. D. '': Detective Paul Gigante *1993 : ''Homicide : Agent Mike Giardello (1998-1999) *1996 : The Tomorrow Man (TV) : Jonathan Driscoll *1997 : Five Desperate Hours : Joseph Grange *1998 : Naked City: Justice with a Bullet : Chaz Villanueva *1998 : Parasite mortel : Lawrence Carver *1998 : Créature : Lieutenant Thomas Peniston / Loup-Garou *2000 : Homicide: The Movie : Officer Mike Giardello *2000 : The Street : Tom Divack *2002 : The Practice : Bobby Donnell et Associés (1 épisode) : Ray McMurphy *2002 : Girls Club : Nicholas Hahn *2004 : NYPD 2069 *2004 : 5 jours pour survivre : Tim Sanders *2006 : Ghost Whisperer (1 épisode) : Ely Fisher *2008 - 2011 : Breaking Bad (Saisons 2, 3, 4): Gustavo "Gus" Fring *2010 : Lie to Me: Bo *2010 : Leverage (1 épisode) : Alexander Moto *2011 : Once Upon a Time: Mirroir de la Méchante Reine / Sidney *2012 : Community (2 épisodes) : Gilbert Lawson *2012 - 2014 : Revolution: Capitaine Tom Neville *2016 - 2017 : The Get Down : Pasteur Ramon Cruz, père de Mylene *2017 : Rebel : Charles Gold *Depuis 2017 : Better Call Saul (saison 3) : Gustavo "Gus" Fring *Depuis 2017 : Dear White People : le narrateur *2018 : Dallas & Robo : Victor Goldsmith *2018 : Westworld : El lazo Catégorie:Réalité Catégorie:Acteurs Catégorie:La Terre Brûlée (film) Catégorie:Le Remède Mortel (film)